The present invention relates to hoses and, more particularly, to reinforced plastic hoses for use in applications requiring relatively high strength.
Plastic and rubber hoses are widely known and used in many different fluid transfer systems, such as automotive applications. For example, rubber hoses are commonly connected between a vehicle transmission and a cooler in automatic transmission cooling applications for communicating hot, high pressure transmission fluid. Under the relatively hot, high pressure conditions, the connections between the rubber hoses and the transmission or the cooler may leak. Furthermore, exposure to the relatively hot, high pressure conditions over a long period of time may degrade the rubber hose to the point of causing a leak or, under extreme conditions, cause the rubber hoses to burst.
In other applications, such as vehicle fuel systems, plastic hoses are typically used instead of or in addition to rubber hoses. Although the plastic of the hose is generally resistant to the fuel transported through the hoses, the relatively hot, high pressure conditions over a long period of time may weaken the connections between the plastic hose and fuel components, or undesirably degrade and weaken the plastic hose.
Therefore, although conventional rubber or plastic hoses are suitable for many fuel systems, there is a desire for even stronger hoses having improved resistance to elevated temperatures and extended durability in relatively demanding fluid transfer systems.